


Finer Details

by 96hearts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (crowd chanting) Hendery! Hendery!, Fluff, It's still fluff, M/M, Surprise! - Freeform, WELL HERE YOU GO, this is just fluff, you ever just adore hendery like ten does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 18:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18429467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96hearts/pseuds/96hearts
Summary: Ten recalls falling for Hendery and every little piece of him





	Finer Details

[]

His eyes were mystical, holding tales of fantasy and relic, youth and wisdom. Hendery could blink and become 8 or 86 depending on his mood. It was something, amongst many things, that fascinated Ten about him.

Over time, all things about Hendery fascinated Ten.

The cat-eyed man found it slightly amusing that Hendery would be half-heartedly annoyed when Ten incorrectly guessed the libra's birthday or named his favorite films out of order. Of course he knew these things and if he would forget, he could ask Hendery again and again.

That way, he would be able to note the way his eyes would catch that natural spark like the interest had struck a match inside him and he would glint from his eyes all the way to his mouth, where his lips would curve into a smirk and evolve into a full fledged smile.

Ten found later on that he was all about the minute details.

The way the bridge of the younger's nose would scrunch slightly from laughing so hard that his face would contort into unadulterated joy.

His smooth, delicate hands that would clap offbeat as he laughed or as he enjoyed something along with the elder.

The subtle pout in his voice he created when he didn't understand something right away and the absolute excitement when he finally did.

Every fine detail of Hendery was Ten's favorite.

To Ten, Hendery was every first and last taste of his favorite glass of bittersweet coffee, sweet for flavor, bitterly waiting for more.

Any priceless painting placed for viewing pleasantries paled in comparison to his angelic smile.

The dew that settled after many days of rain that stormed in Ten's head, reminiscent of pain but only leaving the intensity, never the ache.

Amongst all the light in the brilliant sky, he was an infrared ray, something Ten's eye could not possibly keep up with but he would always try.


End file.
